I'll be there for you
by parksh1027
Summary: This story is about Ash and Dawn. Their relationship with each other grows, but one person takes Dawn away. Reveal the story about this person and the development between Ash and Dawn. Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fan-fiction I've made. Sorry for the bad story, grammar or other things. I hope you enjoy my first fan-fiction.**

Note from the author: I've been thinking about this for years ever since Diamond and Pearl came out. The antagonist of the story comes from my personal experience when I was bullied. I didn't write any monsters but I will add them when they are needed. Sorry. I do not own Pokemon but I enjoy the game, manga and anime.

Title: I'll be there for you

Chapter 1: Victory Road

As Ash, Dawn and Brock are heading toward Victory Road, Ash is steps away from becoming a pokemon champion.

Ash, from Pallet Town, journeyed various regions, battled hard and earned badges that proves that he concurred that gym. During his journey he met various friends on his way. His longest travel buddy is Brock.

Brock is a pokemon breeder and is taller than Ash. He and Ash journeyed together and now think of each other as brothers. Brock, however, has an eye for pretty girls but always get a poison jab from his pokemon, Croagunk.

Ash's latest travel partner is Dawn, a girl who is following her mother's path as a pokemon coordinator. She met Ash in Twinleaf town when Ash's Pikachu was taken by Team Rocket. After Ash reuniting with Pikachu, Dawn followed Ash on his journey to become a Pokemon Master.

"Here we are! Victory Road is just ahead." Brock said.

"Wow! It's like a dream to actually be here! I've only seen Victory Road on television when I was young." Dawn exclaimed.

"…"

"What's wrong Ash?" Dawn asked with a worried look.

"I'm so hungry!" Ash cried and fell to the ground.

Both Brock and Dawn sighed.

"Ash, you're always hungry. We just had breakfast 30 minutes ago." Dawn commented.

"I'm still growing. My body needs nutrients for me to keep up." Ash replied.

"Good reply, Ash." Brock grinned. "Anyway, I'll be making some sandwiches for you."

"Thanks Brock. You're the man."

While Brock was making sandwiches, Dawn and Ash sat next to each other, but a few feet apart.

Pikachu and Piplup is taking a nap near the entrance of Victory Road.

"Ugh." Ash groaned.

"Ah, come on, I'm sure Brock is almost done with the sandwiches."

"I don't have enough energy. I must eat."

"Hey Ash, don't be so down. I'll make a smile on your face." Dawn replied with a devilish grin.

"Hey! No! No no no no no no no no no! Don't come any closer!"

Ash tried to run away, but he couldn't move far enough before Dawn was on him and started to tickle him on the sides.

"Ack, No! Ha ha ha ha! N ha o! Stop it! Dawn! Really!" Ash cried. He was under her mercy.

"Nope. I'll erase that groaning face of yours and replace it with this laughing face." Dawn giggled as she continued to tickle him.

Brock on the other hand, was enjoying this moment and decided to torture Ash. He stopped making sandwiches and sat down, watching Ash being tortured.

Ash saw this and went furious but he couldn't express it.

"Bro Ha ha ha ck! No, ha ha, don't ha st ha ha ha op making sand ha hah ha wiches!" Ash's voice started to crack.

Brock didn't reply.

Ash thought he had enough and using his might, he pushed Dawn off and started to tickle her back as revenge.

"Ash! No! ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stop!" cried Dawn.

"You know you deserve it" Ash replied.

Ash then stopped tickling Dawn and fell to the ground, face-flat, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the author: sorry that I didn't leave a message at the end. Well, that was my first chapter. This is the second chapter. *Spoilers* the antagonist doesn't come out here* Sorry T^T

Chapter 2: Eating

"Ash!"

Brock hurried to his friend while Dawn pushed him to lie on his back.

"Oh no! Is he going to be alright?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm, it looks like he ran out of energy to stay awake. I'd better finish the sandwiches."

Brock moved away to finish the sandwiches.

"Oh, Ash…"

Dawn looked down on Ash and blushed slightly. Dawn placed Ash's head on her lap and looked down. His hair, his face, and his passionate eyes lured Dawn's feelings toward Ash. Ever since Ash cheered for her and helped her accomplish almost everything, her feelings fell in love with Ash.

Ash also had a feeling for her. Though he couldn't express it, her blue hair, and her beautiful skin and especially when she was in a contest, his heart couldn't stop pounding.

They haven't said their feelings yet.

"Dawn…" Ash said weakly.

"Ash, you're awake!"

Blushing madly, she dropped his head, causing Ash to lose his conscious again, ran a few feet. Then Dawn thought, 'hey, he's awake. I'd better bring some sandwiches for him'. Brock was ready with 1/3 of the sandwiches but since Ash was dying, Brock allowed her to take a few.

"Hey Ash! Here! Have some sandwiches." Dawn said happily.

Now she noticed that Ash lost his conscious again.

"Oh no! Ash! Please get up." Dawn pleaded.

For the truth, Ash was barely holding his conscious.

"Dawn…" he cried weakly, again.

"Ash!"

Dawn placed a slice of sandwich into his mouth as Ash slowly chewed on it. That one small bite gave the energy for Ash to gobble down the rest of the sandwiches Dawn had brought.

"Hey!" Dawn cried.

Ash wasn't satisfied. He ran to Brock and devoured the sandwiches, including the one that was on Brock's hand.

"Whoa, Ash watch-Ouch!" Brock cried

Ash bit Brock's finger. Ash was finally satisfied and sighed.

"Finally." Ash exhaled.

"Hey Ash! You didn't leave anything for us!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you made me use up all my energy." Ash replied.

Dawn was quite irritated by Ash's behavior.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I'll make some more." Brock assured her.

"Well, I'm tired of sitting down. I want to explore the cave for a while." Dawn said.

"Hey, do you want me to come with you?" Ash asked.

"No, you need to save your ENERGY for this cave." Dawn teased.

"…"

"Come on Piplup, let's explore the cave."

Dawn picked up her pokemon, but Piplup didn't wake.

"*sigh* Oh well, Piplup is very tired. I'll leave him behind."

"Don't go too far!" Ash called out.

"…. Thanks, Ash." Dawn said quietly.

Ash didn't hear it, but he did hear her say something.

"Hey Ash, don't you think you should go after her?" Brock asked Ash.

"Brock, I have the same thought."

Ash followed Dawn into the cave.

"I wonder when Ash and Dawn will say their true feelings." Brock murmured to himself.

To Dawn

"Jeez, I guess I should have brought Ash with me."

Dawn walked a while when she felt something just passed by her.

"Huh?"

Dawn turned around but saw nothing.

"Whose there!" Dawn cried out.

There was nothing but her echo.

That's when a hand reached out to her.

Note from the author: Well, that was chapter 2. Hey, you could think who the hand might be. It's a bad way of ending a chapter.

I have the whole plot written out. I'll update as soon as possible. Please write a comment of what I should change. Your opinion helps a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Note from the Author: hello, I would like to tell you that I'm getting busier and busier. I said before that I'm finished with the plot. I never knew writing a fan fiction would consume most of my time. Thank you all who read this. Please leave a review or a comment. I'm starting to worry if my fan fiction is boring or something. T^T. *Spoiler and Danger* There is a part where the enemy uses something as drugs, drugs as in C*caine or something. Don't attempt to follow his action. Thank you. *^^*

Chapter 3: The enemy

"Ah!"

Dawn screamed with all her might.

"Ow! Dawn! Quit screaming! It's me! Ash!"

Dawn stopped screaming, but punched Ash in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You sir, is the most irritable, scary, annoying creature I've ever seen!"

"What for? What did I do?"

"How could you be so quiet? How could you just suddenly appear to me?"

"Well, I guess you should clean your ears because I've been calling your na Oof!"

Dawn punched Ash in the stomach again.

"Don't say such things to me. You know that I clean myself every day."

Suddenly, they both hear a small voice calling out.

"Dawn! Dawn, where are you?"

Dawn was confused.

"Wait, isn't that your voice?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Nope, it's not my voice because I'm NOT ASH!"

The person who is disguised as Ash took off his mask and started to give a wide grin.

This time, Dawn delivered a punch in the chest, knocking the wind from this person.

"Ash! Help me! I'm here!" Dawn cried and ran as fast as she could.

Dawn ran, hoping that she was running the right direction. As for the strange person, he doubled over, coughing.

"Dawn? Dawn!" Ash heard her cry and followed his ears, hoping to meet her but was also worried because he sensed that there was something going on.

"Ash!"

Dawn finally met Ash and they both embraced each other.

"Ash, there's this strange man who was disguised as you. He even had the same voice like you!"

"What? It's not Team Rocket is it? We both know that they're masters of copying other people's voice."

"Ash! It's not them. Really, let's get out of here!" Dawn cried urgently.

Ash wanted to stay, wondering who this mysterious person is, but Dawn looked terrified. He didn't want her to be scared.

"Okay, Dawn. Let's go back to Brock."

Ash moved Dawn but stopped all of the sudden.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Dawn asked with a worried tone.

Ash said nothing, but fell to the ground, twitching.

"Well, well. What do I have here?"

The mysterious man arrived and has a blow gun in his arm.

"What did you do to Ash? Tell me!"

Dawn was hysteric because the boy she's in love is twitching.

"Who, him? I've only shot one dart at him. He's over reacting. That dart was fermented in Arbok's venom for only a day. When I tried it, I wasn't even twitching like him. Instead, it only stimulated me! Ah, that moment! That taste of venom! Running through my veins!"

The mysterious man took out another dart and stabbed it in his arm.

"Ah yes! This taste!"

Dawn was shaking while she witnessed this crazy man doing something she wouldn't even dream of.

The mysterious man turned his attention to her.

"As for you, thin, young, but brave little girl, why don't you have a taste of this dart?"

Before Dawn could move, the mysterious person took a different dart, and shot her in her left forearm. Before Dawn noticed, she was on the ground.

"What … di..d you … d..o to m….e?" Dawn was paralyzed on the ground.

The person laughed.

"That's a paralyzing dart. Don't worry, it won't stop your heart. I've tested it on myself thousands of times."

He raised Dawn by the waist and started to take her away.

"Don't you take her away!"

The person turned back.

"Ah! Finally! Some words from you. I've forgot you were here!"

Ash saw the dart on Dawn's forearm and the small trickle of blood.

"YOU! YOU DARE MAKE A SCRATCH ON HER!" Ash was shouting in rage.

"YES! I DO DARE TO MAKE A SCRATCH ON HER! TAKE A GOOD LOOK BECAUSE TODAY MIGHT BE YOUR LAST MOMENT OF SEEING HER!" the person imitated Ash because he thought it would be funny.

Ash couldn't move his mouth because of the poison.

"You know, you are so puny. Have you ever lost something in your life that you matter most? Have you? HAVE YOU! This world is filled with greed and people's attempts of filling their own stomach. As for you, well, you just need to suffer and acknowledge how cruel this world is."

"Here."

The person placed an antidote a few millimeters from Ash's reach.

"Good luck, and oh, if I were you, since your state is twitching and paralyzing, I'd say you should get that antidote because the increase of heart rate will spread the poison fast. Bye!"

He flashed Ash a grin and took off with Dawn on his shoulder.

Note from writer: Well, don't think that this person will DO something inappropriate. Well, maybe. I'll continue to write my story but I can't promise you that I'll update it soon. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, it's been a week since my last chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be weird.

Chapter 4 His story

As Dawn is taken away from this person, Ash tries his best to reach the antidote that it just a few millimeters away from him. However, Ash didn't have the strength to reach out for it. Even though he did, he couldn't place the antidote in his mouth. As he keeps on trying, his heart beat is slowly fading away.

As for Dawn, she is still paralyzed but conscious and is carried away deep into the cave. The deeper he goes into the cave, the air became thicker. Then he stopped in an area that is filled with bones. Dawn saw, in horror that there were hundreds of human bones scattered all over the area. The person smirked and moved a few meters more until he found his secret base.

"Now that we're here, I'll start my routine that I've done with everyone down there." His eyes gleamed with craziness and madness. He took out a small pouch, took some powder from it and mixed it with water. Then he gave it to Dawn.

"It's not poison so don't worry. It's an antidote. I only added a little so that you could only talk."

For some strange reason, his smile is growing wider and wider. After Dawn drank the antidote, she tried to move but the paralysis remained in her body.

"What do you want from me?" Dawn cried out loud.

The person ignored her. He started to get out machines and displayed them in front of Dawn.

"Don't ignore me! What do you want from me?" she cried again.

"I want…" then he changed his tone into a menacing one, "your life!"

That's when Dawn started to lose it. She saw the machines were for killing people or more like torturing them to death. Each machine had a different way of killing.

"I'll give you the choice of which machine you would like to use. As you can see, each machine has a different technique to kill you. I'm being generous, because I mostly hook people without giving them a choice." He laughed, remembering all those moments of killing.

Dawn didn't want to choose. She wanted to leave this place. All she wanted to do is to return to Ash and see if he's alright.

"HURRY UP! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ALL DAY! HURRY! HURRY! CHOOSE A MACHINE OR I'LL CHOOSE FOR YOU!" he shouted with fury.

That's when Dawn's poketech beeped.

As for Ash, he finds himself lying on the grass with a towel on his forehead. He tried to sit up but the poison is still running through his veins.

"Don't rush into things, Ash. Just rest for a minute."

Brock was cooking hot stew for Ash.

"Brock…" Ash commented weakly.

"So, what happened down there? And where's Dawn?"

Once he said that, anger filled Ash because of what the person had done to him and his secret love. He didn't want to lose his cool like last time when that person was around. He tried his best to remain calm and explained the whole situation to Brock.

"Whoa, that is scary. I was wondering why there was this on your back."

Brock took out the dart that was on the grass.

"I've examined it earlier but it's really toxic. Look at the grass where the dart was."

Ash looked at the grass, but only saw a hole in the ground that has a similar shape with the dart.

"And that man stabbed himself with that poison to stimulate himself."

Ash looked up into the sky, as the sun faded away, feeling weak. He couldn't do anything to stop him take her. He should have brought Pikachu but he's still fast asleep with Piplup.

"Brock? What time is it?"

"It's about 6."

To Dawn.

The person started to cry, pushing all the machines back where they were. As he moved, his body started to fidget, changing his muscular body into a bony body. His height shortened down into Brock's height. He mourned and cried, saying words of forgiveness and sadness. That's when he noticed a new hole in his body. He took out a different pouch, mixed the powder with water and drank it. As he sat down to rest, he saw Dawn staring at him.

"You. I'm sorry that I've scared you."

His tone changed to a polite and mannered tone.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked carefully.

"Oh, yes. Introductions. My name is Terry. I'm 19 years old. I used to live in Johto region, but ran away and ended up reaching here. And you must be Dawn. I've seen you on television various times with Ash and that tall guy."

"Oh.." Dawn couldn't believe that she's communicating with the person who captured her.

"Okay, that is enough background information. I want to know what are you?" she asked carefully again.

Terry's face grew dark when he heard this.

"I'm no longer a human. I can't be for what I've done in the past. I don't want to be specific. 6 years ago, while I was living in Johto region, I've been attacked and bullied in the pokemon academy. Those boys thought that it wasn't enough, so they burned my house, including my family to the ground." Terry lost control of his thoughts as he remembered that moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Terry ignored her and continued his story.

"When I saw my house burned to the ground, something inside me burst out of me. I felt something that excited me but also scared me at the same time. I took a meat cleaver and killed them. Now that I think of it, I knew I shouldn't have been so full of vengeance. That was the first time I met him. My other side. My evil side."

Dawn no longer asked him questions.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've brought you here. I'm sorry for everything that I did today."

Dawn then asked him another question.

"Did he kill all the people down there?"

"Yes he did. He did it to satisfy his hunger, his blood thirsty that was eating our body inside. That's why there are no trainers in Victory Road. He killed them all. Even the trainers who go through here, he wouldn't let them all go. He would take them one by one and torture them alive."

That's when Dawn had an idea.

"Terry, can you help me escape here?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry Dawn but I don't think you could leave here alive."

Dawn shivered but still asked Terry.

"Why?"

"Because he's listening to this conversation."

"Excuse me?"

"We both share the same body. His conscious thrives within my mind. I can control my body during the night, and he controls my body during the day. But, his power is growing. I'm sure in a few days; he will control my whole body."

That's when Terry lurched forward and groaned.

"JUST WAIT! ONCE THE MORNING BREAKS, YOU'LL BE ON ONE OF THOSE MACHINES!" Terry shouted, his eyes burning with rage.

Well, that was this chapter. I'll try to upload the other chapters as soon as possible. Thanks to all who reads my fan fiction. THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. It's been too long since I wrote my last chapter. I apologize. But the end of my Fan Fiction is near. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5 The Escape

Terry groaned again and regains his good conscious.

"You see. He knows what I'm thinking and what I'm going to do. He grew too strong that I'm under his control. I'm sorry Dawn. There's nothing I can do for you." Terry said bitterly.

"Terry, look at me." Dawn pleaded.

Terry looked at her. He wasn't surprised to see her crying because he witnessed a lot of tears with the past victims. However, he regrets deeply in his heart.

"Please, I need to leave. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave everyone and everything behind. Please." Dawn pleaded with tears.

Terry said nothing. All he could do was shed tears.

"Terry, I don't want to leave Ash behind. Especially him. I love him."

Those words struck Terry's heart.

6 years ago.

Terry was going through his usual day, getting bullied and tortured from his classmates. But in his class, there was a girl who he placed in his heart. Her name was Daisy. He couldn't reach out to her because he was ashamed of himself. A guy who couldn't take care of himself and gets picked on.

Present time

All of the unwanted memories came to him as a flash. Then Terry remembered about how Ash was helpless and made fun of. Although the world is cruel, Terry acknowledges that people should prevent others from bulling people.

"Dawn." Terry called.

"Yes?" Dawn replied hopefully.

When he saw her, he blushed, for it has been 6 years since the last time he saw a girl's face up close.

Then Terry lost conscious.

To Ash and Brock.

Ash is now free from poison but it became dark. Brock lay down to get some sleep, but Ash couldn't rest. His mind of Terry's words still ringed through his head.

"TAKE A GOOD LOOK BECAUSE TODAY MIGHT BE YOUR LAST MOMENT OF SEEING HER!"

Ash decided to move into the cave. He packed his bag and pokeballs and started to enter the cave.

"Ash, wait up."

"Brock? I thought you were sleeping."

"Not really. I knew you were going to do go into the cave."

Ash said nothing.

"Ash, I'm not going to stop you. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you to go on your own. I'm coming with you."

"Brock, you really don't need to."

"It's not like I'm a good backup but I'm sure you'll need me."

"Thanks Brock."

"Hey, why would I follow you along with your journey all this time?"

Ash laughed at Brock's comment.

"Okay, let's go together."

Ash and Brock started to enter Victory Road to find Dawn and Terry. (Pikachu and Piplup are still sleeping.)

Ash and Brock didn't say much until Brock said.

"Ash, how much do you like Dawn anyway?"

"You knew?"

"Well, of course I knew. Everyone else knows that you like Dawn. It's written on your face."

Ash didn't reply.

"So what's your answer?" Brock asked again.

"You'll see when we find her." Ash replied.

Then, they arrived where Ash was poisoned. Ash remembered that moment and felt a surge of anger run through his body.

"Ash do yo.."

"He went over there." Ash interrupted.

Brock said no more because he sensed that Ash was remembering the moment when he failed to save Dawn.

To Terry and Dawn

While Terry was unconscious, Dawn tried her best to stand up and run away, but the paralyze was still active.

In Terry's mind

The Evil Terry was pinning Good Terry.

"So, you think that people shouldn't suffer the way we both suffered." Evil Terry said evilly.

"Yes! I say that people shouldn't suffer the way I suffered!" shouted Good Terry.

"'I'? 'I suffered'? Do you think that you, the good you was going through all that pain? NO! I was there too and I couldn't resist such embarrassment. Do you remember the time when you said 'I should just stay still. They would stop eventually.' Well they did stop BECAUSE OF ME! Once they set fire to our house, you lost your hope of them. You knew that they wouldn't change for the rest of their lives! So I came out and made them stop FOREVER!"

"What they did was wrong. But that doesn't mean that others should suffer the way that I've suffered."

"Then why do you say that 'Now that I think of it, I knew I shouldn't have been so full of vengeance.'? Do you think that it is fair for others to take the lives that you care most? If you thought that you shouldn't have been so vengeance, then why don't you just DISAPPEAR!"

The evil Terry engulfed the good Terry with his dark aura, leaving nothing behind. Now the evil Terry has total control over Terry's body.

**I'm working on Chapter 6 right now. I'm sorry about the delay. I have some family issues going on. Sorry about the delay.**


End file.
